ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Fasttrack
Fasttrack is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Citrakayah from the planet Chalybeas. Appearance Ben as Fasttrack Fasttrack is a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head, and chest are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs. He also has black Wolverine mask-like fins around his green eyes. He has a triangle shaped nose, and a thunderbolt-like design down his chest. Fasttrack wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Fasttrack Negative Fasttrack looks just like Fasttrack, but has red eyes and lacks the Ultimatrix symbol. Powers and Abilities Fasttrack has enhanced speed and agility, Fasttrack has enhanced strength, considering he was able to carry both Hulka and Tack in Basic Training without losing speed. Fasttrack is capable of jumping high altitudes while running. Fasttrack is shown to have good reflexes. Weaknesses As shown in The Eggman Cometh, Fasttrack, if running fast enough, has a hard time stopping. History Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben *Fasttrack first appeared as a cameo alien in Basic Training, **Fasttrack saved Tack and Magister Hulka from an explosion. *In A Knight to Remember, **Fasttrack took all of the Forever Knights' weapons. *In Solitary Alignment, **Fasttrack failed to defeat Sir George. *In The Enemy of My Frenemy, **Fasttrack was tied to Gwen and Kevin (with mana) so that he, Gwen and Kevin could escape from the Scrutins. *In Couples Retreat, **Fasttrack tried to catch Darkstar and stop him from going to the door to anywhere. *In The Eggman Cometh, **Fasttrack was training with Kevin. **Fasttrack failed to stop the missile that Dr. Animo had sent. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **In a dream, Fasttrack chased Negative Fasttrack. *In The Beginning of the End, **Fasttrack defeated the Esoterica who were spying on Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Albedo *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **In a dream, Negative Fasttrack ran away from Fasttrack. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Basic Training'' (first appearance) *''A Knight to Remember'' *''Solitary Alignment'' *''The Enemy of My Frenemy'' *''Couples Retreat'' *''The Eggman Cometh'' (x2) *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (by Ben and Albedo) (dream) *''The Beginning of the End'' Video Games Ben 10: Galactic Racing Galactic Racing fasttrack.jpg|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing 305275_10150330374344508_105310924507_7596425_92027986_n.jpg|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing Fasttrack-Offensive-Powers---Ben10GR---2011.10.jpg|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing Fasttrack is a playable racer in Galactic Racing. Online Games *Null Void: Escape Velocity (only in CN Australia) Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Fasttrack has not been redesigned for Omniverse yet.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/417050192815092638 *According to Derrick, Jetray will not appear in Omniverse. http://new.spring.me/#!/undefined/q/566740172805261958 *Fasttrack's name was first revealed in a Galactic Racing press release and confirmed by the writer Peter David. *Fasttrack has many similarities with XLR8 and others heroes: **Both can run at high speed (with similar speed trails as they run). **Both of their color schemes are blue and black. ***However, XLR8 possessed a visor, velociraptor form, tail and wheeled feet, while Fasttrack lacks them. *Like Lodestar, Eye Guy, and Feedback, Fasttrack was unlocked off screen. *Fasttrack resembles the DC Comics superhero Nightwing as well as DC Comics superhero Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) and has the ability of the Flash. *Fasttrack also resembles Wolverine from Marvel, except without claws. *Fasttrack is one of the aliens who are not seen in the Ultimate Alien intro, the others being ChamAlien, Eatle, Clockwork, Shocksquatch, Jury Rigg, Ultimate Wildmutt and Ultimate Way Big, although this is due to their existence not being known until Season 2. *Fasttrack is in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien game Ben 10: Galactic Racing. *In the credits of A Knight to Remember and Solitary Alignment, Fasttrack's name is misspelled "Fastrack". References See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Speed Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens